


Графит

by agewa



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agewa/pseuds/agewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то в Польше, где-то в Италии, под Прагой, в оккупации, в окопе, в плену, на плацу, в полдень, темной ночью, пока все спят, и никто не слышит, у всех на виду, – Стив влюбляется в Баки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Графит

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке Т5-09 - Стив/Баки по вселенной комиксов. Т.е. Баки - не лучший друг детства, а отобранный из многих претендентов пацан для грязной работы. Баки лет 15-16, Стиву - 20-25. Потихоньку-полегоньку Стив влюбляется в Баки, но не решается ни на что, потому что Баки - мелкий (да, для убийств не мелкий, а для любви мелкий, такой уж Стив, чо). Стив надеется, что вот война закончится, он заберет Баки с собой, будут жить вместе, а там уж как-нибудь Стив и признается. Но Баки взрывается с самолетом. Упс. Море ангста, сперва юста со стороны Стива, мильен терзаний, а потом страдания.
> 
> немножко Life story of Bucky Barnes, чутка мувиверса, много отсебятины. про чулки, кстати, правда - если верить The Supersizers Go WWII (отличная передача, кстати!)
> 
> к тесту есть иллюстрации Skifshi: http://skifshi.diary.ru/p198220848.htm и http://skifshi.diary.ru/p198205198.htm <3

Где-то в Польше, где-то в Италии, под Прагой, в оккупации, в окопе, в плену, на плацу, в полдень, темной ночью, пока все спят, и никто не слышит, у всех на виду, – Стив влюбляется в Баки.   
*  
  
Стив приезжает в Форт Лей с генералом Филлипсом, когда день уже катится к вечеру, и закатное солнце расцвечивает розовым низкие грозовые облака. Новенький джи-пи Филлипса останавливается в тени казармы, и генерал приглашающе обводит рукой тренировочную площадку, где обманчиво тощий паренек играючи расправляется с тремя вооруженными солдатами.  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс – уже прошел подготовку в британском САС, уже выбран и одобрен всеми высшими чинами, уже засекречен так, что родственники, если они у него есть, никогда не получат похоронки, - но представляют их друг другу заискивающе, как двух породистых собачонок, когда все уверены, что случки не выйдет. Вы уж, ребята, постарайтесь как-нибудь, сделайте свои собачьи дела на благо родины и дяди Сэма. Пожалуйста.   
\- …капрал Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка, - представляет его генерал. – И если ты выдержишь испытание, то станешь его напарником.  
Джеймс откровенно, оценивающе оглядывает Стива и игриво козыряет.  
\- Сэр, есть, сэр!  
Они до смешного похожи, но это сходство будто их общий секрет, незримый для коршунами следящих за ними чинов. Стив знает наизусть изнанку Бруклина, Джеймс – оборотную сторону военных баз; Стив рисовал для портовых магазинов грязные картинки, Джеймс – их же продавал солдатне. Они, наверное, могли бы долго делиться опытом драк, сравнивая, у кого больше болел разбитый нос и дольше сходил под глазом синяк.   
\- Я смотрел фильмы про вас в Британии, - мягко улыбаясь, говорит Джеймс и пробегает пальцами по укрытой пыльным чехлом спинке дивана. Его дом на базе – пустой и тихий, у порога стоит неразобранный еще вещмешок. Он вернулся в Америку только этим утром. – Должен сказать, что на пленке вас изображают…  
\- Каким, Джеймс?  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Баки. И - совсем другим, - смеется он. – Для начала, вы не носите форму!  
Стив в ответ достает из внутреннего кармана карточку с эскизом, который уже подготовили для плакатов и комиксов.  
\- Их начнут печатать уже на следующей неделе.  
Баки, когда видит эскиз, мгновение даже не может прийти в себя, так и стоит с открытым ртом в пыльном ореоле, эдакий помойный херувим.  
\- Поверить не могу! Красные никербокеры!  
\- Даже не знаю, Бак, - поджимает губы Стив. – По мне, так они больше похожи на дамские чулки.  
*  
  
Какое-то время Стив так и живет дома у Баки, в Форте Лей.  
Достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть в кино первый агитационный ролик, где Капитан Америка разоблачает предателей родины уже на пару с верным помощником Баки.  
\- «Верный помощник»? – начинает возмущаться тот, едва они покидают зрительный зал. Он так яростно критиковал происходящее на экране, что на них громко шикали со всех сторон, пока Стив не прикрыл ему рот ладонью.  
\- Поучи своего братишку правильно вести себя в кино, капрал! – назидательно бросает им какой-то капитан, под руку уводя недовольно цокающую каблуками даму. Они – забавно. Со стороны они, наверное, и вправду кажутся братьями – капрал Роджерс и рядовой Барнс, всего четыре года разницы в возрасте и непреодолимая пропасть сыворотки профессора Эрскина.   
Баки не прерывает свою речь до самого дома, где Стив, наконец, обнимает его за плечи и треплет по голове – братски.  
Стив в ванной, стягивает с себя рубашку, когда в зеркале видит прислонившегося к косяку Баки.  
\- Все эти фильмы про разоблачение шпионов, про мафию… Когда нас отправят на фронт, Стив? – тихо спрашивает он, теребя свисающие с шеи жетоны.  
\- Не подгоняй неизбежное, - отвечает Стив, в отражении ища его глаза. – На фронт мы попадем так или иначе.  
\- И что? Я готов. - Стив мгновение изучает поджатые губы и скрещенные на груди руки.  
Странно, но эти мысли стали посещать его только сейчас.   
\- Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. И все же… война совсем не такая, как в кино.  
*  
  
Вот она, неприглядная правда: война не похожа на агитационные ролики.   
В кино Капитан Америка и Баки играючи раздают пинки злодеям, разоблачают негодяев и передают их в руки правосудию, которое неизменно торжествует. Комикс о них, говорят, продают лучше, чем воскресную газету, и каждый школьник от Флориды до Аляски мечтает о встрече с ними.  
Баки выменивает один номер у какого-то парня из 107-го пехотного за шесть итальянских сигарет - и долго смеется. Позубоскалить есть над чем. Нарисованный Баки – наивные круглые глаза, волосы лежат мягкими волнами, чистый костюмчик – утягивает нарисованного Стива в корсет и упихивает его в строгое старушечье платье, чтобы они могли пересечь границу.  
\- Ты что-то говорил про дамские чулки? – заливисто хохочет он и чуть не падает с облюбованного для привала пенька.   
На страницах комикса он похож на школьника, которому шутки ради всучили пулемет; он расстреливает нацистов, удивленно выпучив глаза, будто вопрошая самого себя, как же так вышло. Баки настоящий – тот, что по правую руку от Стива месит каталонскую грязь сапогами уже которую милю - далек от мальчишки на картинках, как Стив далек от себя прежнего. У Баки разбита скула и порвана шинель, а по вечерам он старательно точит ножи, вычищает кровь, забившуюся между рукоятью и лезвием, чтобы клинок не начал ржаветь.   
Стив помнит, когда один из этих ножей нашел свою первую цель: еще на родной земле, вырванный Баки из собственного бедра и брошенный твердой рукой, он безошибочно нашел горло врага. Баки спас тогда больше сотни жизней, и только Стив знает, чего это ему стоило. Только Стив знает пустоту в его глазах, оставленные без ответа письма сестры и напряженную спину.  
Сейчас Стив прислоняется к Баки и с улыбкой читает текст в облачках комикса. Плечи Баки под его широкими ладонями, кажущиеся до смешного узкими, тут же расслабляются, будто одно это прикосновение способно забрать все горести.  
Баки таскает этот комикс с собой еще несколько месяцев, а потом случайно оставляет в Лондоне, когда их без предупреждения выдергивают с короткого отдыха на очередную миссию - не то в Дубровник, не то в Марибор. Еще через какое-то время они оба замечают, что у Пегги - агента Картер - в крышке нагрудных часов портрет Стива, вырезанный из этого комикса.  
*  
  
В Лондоне, несмотря на бомбежки, дышится свободнее, чем в окопах, и Стив видит, как у всех его Воющих Коммандос, даже у прочно женатого Дам-Дама, начинают расправляться плечи.   
\- Англичанки дадут фору всем девушкам Европы, - назидательно вещает Фолсворт, пока за закрытыми дверями кто-то решает, где им сложить головы. – Даже во время войны они носят чулки.  
\- Жаль тебя разочаровывать, - говорит Баки, отворачиваясь от окна и опираясь локтями о подоконник. На губах его играет шаловливая улыбка, - но это не чулки. Они мажут ноги подливкой, чтобы так казалось издалека. - Морита и Фолсворт смотрят на него широкими, неверящими глазами, и давятся воздухом, когда Баки добавляет, - на вкус, откровенно говоря, отвратительно.  
Стив против воли думает о Пегги, и - как смешно, он даже не помнит ее ног. Не может того быть, чтобы он ни разу не опускал глаз на ее лодыжки, когда он помнит родинку под левой коленкой у Баки с тех пор, как однажды увидел ее мельком в душевой.  
Как по-бульварному пошло, если вдуматься.  
*   
  
Они ночуют в заброшенной деревне где-то в Румынии – впервые за несколько недель на настоящих кроватях, а не в отсыревших спальных мешках. Баки, будто разом позабыв о годах в армии (и до чего это странно звучит, когда вспоминаешь, что ему нет и восемнадцати), спит, разметавшись по кровати, и Стив не выдерживает, достает из нагрудного кармана старый блокнот и огрызок химического карандаша.   
Он садится у окна, чуть отодвигает пахнущую нафталином и плесенью штору и смотрит вниз. Солдаты на посту вниз по улице тихо переговариваются - неразборчивый техасский говор отражается от мощеных улочек неуместным эхом.   
В тусклом свете луны Стив рисует мягкую линию рта. На всем лице Баки, даже расслабленном во сне, мягких черт почти не осталось – скулы заострил голод, лоб прочертила тревожная складка. Стив пальцем растушевывает тени на нарисованных губах и, забывшись на мгновение, нежно проводит по ним. Бумага под пальцами шершавая, и он замирает, растирает грифель между пальцев.  
Баки тихонько вздрагивает во сне и отворачивается к стене. Стив переворачивает страницу блокнота, бросает очередной незаконченный набросок, и начинает новый: сползшее до бедер одеяло, расслабленно лежащая поверх рука, выпирающий от худобы позвоночник. "Портрет спящего солдата», - мысленно подписывает эскиз Стив, но бумага все равно отражает томный, соблазнительный, порочный силуэт.  
Баки спит.  
*  
  
Под Брно они попадают в засаду.  
Заброшенный в богемской глуши замок барона Земо, где они надеялись найти хоть какие-нибудь указания на его планы, оказывается до верху забит агентами ГИДРы. Дернье и Гейба ранят, и им едва удается уйти, спрятаться в полуразрушенной бомбежкой церкви в нескольких милях к югу.   
\- Красивое место, чтобы умереть, - сообщает Гейб, когда сквозь разрушенную крышу начинают прорываться первые розоватые лучи поднимающегося солнца.  
\- Pas mal, - хрипло соглашается Дернье и ругается - уже на английском, - когда Баки туго перевязывает ему бедро. На желтоватых бинтах с плохо отмытыми разводами крови тут же проступают новые красные пятна.  
\- Будет отличный шрам, чтобы хвалиться перед девчонками, - неловко шутит Баки.  
\- Француженки любят - merde! - гладкую кожу, - в тон ему отвечает Дернье, и все тихо смеются, тут же многозначительно переводя взгляды на Стива.  
\- Тогда наш Кэп завоюет любую. Француженки, англичанки - все его! - ухмыляется Дам-Дам.  
\- Наш Кэп - однолюб, - поправляет его молчаливо перебиравший рацию Морита.  
Парни хохочут - Дернье сквозь стон, а Стив не выдерживает и кидает быстрый взгляд на Баки.  
*  
  
Баки снимает часовых тихо и безжалостно, перерезая глотки по первому приказу, будто не задаваясь этикой и моралью, о которых Стив говорит в своих пламенных речах.   
Он возникает потом за правым плечом Стива: смертоносная тень, обретшая плоть. Дам-Дам толкает его в бок и молча протягивает флягу. Баки делает глоток и передает ее Стиву (всегда, неизменно, сколько бы ни закатывал глаза Дам-Дам). Стив тоже отпивает, катает дряной джин по рту, дерет им горло. На мгновение – сладкое, горькое – он думает о том, чтобы рывком притянуть Баки к себе, впиться в его губы поцелуем и вернуть отвратное пойло. Он сглатывает и бросает флягу хозяину.  
Баки не мучается кошмарами и не плачет ночами, но после «миссий» Стив кладет свой спальник ближе, чем обычно, и перед сном сжимает его ладонь. Иногда – совсем редко – когда он сам вспоминает кровавые следы на утоптанном снегу, будто оставленные небрежной рукой импрессиониста красные цветы, Стив запускает ладонь Баки в волосы и перебирает отросшие грязные пряди. Как младшему брату, говорит он себе в первый раз.  
Потом он перестает себя обманывать.  
*  
  
Госпиталь под Парижем - будто эльфийский холм, а Стив - Тэм Лин, которого королева эльфов заманила поцелуем. Неделя растягивается в бесконечность, каждый миг как патока, и - Стив вязнет в ней, вязнет в Баки.  
Они идут по аллее в нескольких ярдах от другого солдата, бредущего под руку с медсестрой, но Стиву кажется, что во всей Франции они остались одни. Баки ногами подбрасывает влажные от дождя кленовые листья, прыгает с одного камня брусчатки на другой, будто не было трех лет окопов, лишений, боли... не было трех лет войны.  
Они сидят на лавочке у боковой тропинки, и Стив рисует в своем блокноте: здание госпиталя, обнаженный платан возле крыльца, играющих в футбол пациентов на поле за парком. Во внутреннем кармане, у сердца, он носит еще один блокнот, и каждая страница в нем - Баки. Его руки на прикладе винтовки, его колено в прорехе на штанах, шаловливо изогнутые губы и морщинки в уголках глаз.   
\- Что мы будем делать, когда вернемся домой, Стив?  
\- Не думаю, что пойду преподавать историю в средней школе, - усмехается Стив. - И ты вряд ли пойдешь на завод.  
\- Нам вряд ли позволят, что верно, то верно, - смеется Баки. - Но я о другом. Парни уверены, что ты пригласишь Пегги на танцы, едва кончится война.   
В блокноте Стива - Баки, его обхватывающие мотоцикл бедра и ямочки на пояснице под задравшейся рубашкой.  
\- Как будто ты веришь в это? - смеется Стив. В его блокноте - вырванные страницы, и Стив почти уверен, Баки видел, что было на них.   
\- Я думаю, нет смысла ждать окончания войны, если очень хочешь чего-то, - говорит Баки и кидает на него быстрый игривый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
*  
  
За миг до того, как ледяные воды Ла-Манша останавливают его сердце на семьдесят лет, за миг до того, как самолет взрывается, - Стив влюбляется в Баки снова.


End file.
